


Lucifer to the Rescue

by citrinesunset



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: Chloe is recovering from an injury, and decides to accept help from Lucifer. (Set early-ish in the series.)
Relationships: Implied Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Lucifer to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



Chloe felt ridiculous. She’d had worse injuries—much worse. She wasn’t about to slow down over some bruised ribs It was the stupidest thing. She’d tumbled down some stairs while chasing a suspect. And yet, after a few days of trying to keep up with work and Trixie as normal, her ankle positively throbbed. On Saturday morning, she took a couple painkillers and sat on the sofa, trying not to breath too deeply.

Trixie bounded out of her room, already dressed. When she saw her mother, she slowed down. “Mom? You can still take me to Sarah’s party today, right?”

Chloe tried not to groan. She’d almost forgotten.

“Honey, maybe we can see if your dad is free….”

That when Chloe’s cellphone vibrated on the coffee table. It was Lucifer.

“Hello, Detective! Doing better, I hope.”

“Lucifer, I’m afraid this isn’t a good time. Whatever you need, can it wait a bit?”

“Who says I need something? Aren’t I allowed to see how a dear, injured colleague is doing? Honestly, Detective, you wound me.”

She wondered if he was sincere. Sometimes it seemed like Lucifer always needed something. He wasn’t a…bad person. He just had a hard time thinking about people other than himself, sometimes. But his tone made her feel guilty, and she was in just enough pain to take a chance.

“Well, in that case….”

* * *

She was a little surprised that he agreed to pick Trixie up. Kids’ birthday parties didn’t exactly seem like his forte. She stressed that he didn’t have to stay, that he could drop Trixie off and pick her up after a couple hours. What she didn’t say was that she didn’t think he should spend any more time talking to the mothers of Trixie’s classmates than necessary.

She decided to lie down. Or rather, she sat propped up in bed against a mound of pillows. It was an uncomfortable way to sleep, but it was hurt to get up when she lay down. She didn’t intend to fall asleep, but the painkillers made her drowsy.

When she woke up, the room was getting dark. With a start, she turned on the beside lamp and looked at her phone—it was nearly dinnertime. Trixie and Lucifer should have been back hours ago.  
She struggled to her feet and made her way down the hall. The lights were on, and she heard Trixie talking. Relief washed over her.

Stepping into the kitchen, she found Lucifer at the stove with his sleeves rolled up.

“You’re awake!” he said with a smile. “Just in time—I’m making chicken with rosemary wine sauce.”

Trixie was sitting at the dining room table, eating candy from a party favor bag. It occurred to Chloe to chide her for eating candy before dinner, but she turned to Lucifer instead.

“You’re making dinner?”

“Young Beatrix here was telling me about the state of your injuries, so we decided to stop by the farmer’s market on the way home.”

Chloe gingerly sat at the table. “Wow, this is…thank you.”

At times like this, she remembered why she was glad to have Lucifer in her life.


End file.
